Gas safety valves adapted for a cooking appliance are known, comprising an electromagnet with a fixed core, a support of the electromagnet, and a moving armature coupled to the plug and movable with respect to the electromagnet between an open valve position in which the electromagnet is energized and the moving armature is in contact with the electromagnet, and a closed valve position in which the electromagnet is not energized.
ES2155013A1 discloses a gas safety valve in which the electromagnet is built with a U-shaped core connected to the central dished washer and two multilayer windings in series, each one supported around half of an isolating reel with a semicircular section. The valve comprises means for coupling the electromagnet to a support seat of the core and to the dished washer, comprising said means two terminals projecting from a respective half of reel in the direction of the electrical connection means for the housing of the phase conductor and grounding wire. At least one of the terminals goes through the core.
ES2120830A1 discloses a valve comprising a central electrode rod introduced in a central hole, a central conductor wire connected to the central electrode rod such that it passes through the hole, extending inside the electromagnetic core, an external conductor wire soldered to the electromagnetic support and a wound coil around both arm portions of the core such that it has one end connected to the central conductor wire and the other end connected to the end conductor wire.
JP03871237B2 discloses a safety valve comprising a fixed core housed in a casing, a movable core, and a return spring actuating a shaft coupled to the plug. The valve comprises a reel with a winding, the reel including inserted therein a ground terminal and a phase terminal inserted in a base of the coil, an end of the coil being fixed in each of such terminals. The reel further includes another ground terminal fixed with an angular offset of at least 90° or more between the ground and phase terminals in which the ends of the coil are fixed.
Finally, in ES1085979U the reel comprises a part of a phase terminal and a part of a ground terminal embedded in a base of the reel, projecting from the base there is a first end of the phase terminal in which the phase conductor is fixed, a second end of the phase terminal going through the support forming a phase connector of the valve and a first end of the ground terminal in which the grounding wire is fixed, and a second end of the ground terminal fixed to the support. The reel further comprises a groove extending in the base of the reel separating the embedded parts of the phase terminal and of the ground terminal from one another.